LIGHT
by Hyuuga Hana and Ai Kyung
Summary: Aku tidak lahir dalam kegelapan, namun...aku harus menjalani hidup ku dalam sebuah kegelapan, tak bisa kah aku kembali mengenali cahaya yang telah begitu lama tak ku kenali rupanya...boleh kah aku sedikit berharap...?


Auhor : Hyuuga Ai kyung

Rated : T semi M dech

Genre : Romance & family

Pairing : Hinata.H & Sasuke.U

WARNING : Misstypo, AU, Abal, ooc (mungkin) dan hal-hal buruk lainnya.

Ni fic ke duanya Ai, kali ini Ai buat peiring kesukaan Ai SasuHina #kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... dan kali ini Ai buat multi chap karena Ai gak sempet upgrade otak Ai buat langsung jadiin ni cerita oneshoot terlebih Ai juga sibuk ugh...

jadi tolong di nikmati seadanya hidangan Ai yang sekiranya para reader sekalian saja yang menilai ini sudah layak atau belum untuk di suguhkan,  
So Douzoooooooo...

* * *

**Light**

'Gelap'hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan saat pertama kali aku membuka mata di pagi kali ini, tak ada seberkas matahari pagi yang bisa di tangkap oleh sepasang mata ini...sinar mentari pagi yang mengintip masuk lewat celah-celah jendela kamar yang pengap ini pun tak bisa ku saksikan, hanya bisa ku rasakan, rasa hangat yang menerpa permukaan kulit tangan ku.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis malang yang mengalami kebutaan karena sebuah kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tua ku ketika aku masih berumur 10 tahun, dan selama 8 tahun ini aku hanya dapat melihat kegelapan. Padahal dulu...dulu sekali ketika mata ini masih bisa mengenal yang namanya cahaya terang aku begitu takut akan kegelapan yang seakan-akan menenggelamkan ku oleh rasa sesak yang di ciptakan oleh kegelapan itu namun...kini aku benar-benar termakan oleh kegelapan yang begitu aku takutkan, ketika lagi-lagi aku merasa sesak tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan karena tak ada lagi tousan yang akan berlari dan menarik ku ke tempat yang terang ataupun tak ada lagi kaasan yang akan memelukku dalam dekapannya yang hangat sekedar untuk menenangkan tangis ku, yang ada kini hanyalah kekosongan tak ada lagi kasih yang bisa aku rasakan. Seperti hal nya kesesakkan yang aku rasakan saat ini, kesesakkan ini seolah-olah menuntut ku untuk segera enyah dari bumi ini, 'apa aku benar-benar tak lagi di inginkan?'entah sudah berapa ribu kali aku menanyakan hal itu kepada diri ku sendiri. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas penolakan dari seseorang yang begitu aku harapkan untuk sekedar mengingatkan ku bagaimana indahnya cahaya terang itu, penolakn dari satu-satunya orang yang ku punya kini Hyuuga ino kakak perempuan ku yang kini tengah melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya.

Sekali lagi dulu saat aku masih bisa menggunakan mata ini dengan semestinya, aku selalu merasa iri dengan kecantikan yang di miliki neechan yang terpaut 7 tahun dari ku, dia juga sangat pintar tidak seperti ku yang memiliki otak pas-pasan, dia juga sangat mudah sekali bergaul dengan orang-orang tidak seperti ku yang pemalu dan selalu menghindari keramaian sehingga aku tak banyak memiliki teman di kala itu, aku rasa kini dia pasti semakin terlihat cantik dan menawan matanya yang sipit, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, wajah mulusnya, rambut pirangnya, serta tubuhnya yang tinngi dan ramping setidaknya itu lah pemikiran yang hadir dalam benak ku, sementara aku...aku tak berani untuk sekedar menerka-nerka bagaimana rupa ku saat ini. Dan aku rasa kecantikannya kini akan tampak semakin memukau saat dia menganakan gaun putih menjuntai seperti yang pernah aku lihat di acara pernikahan salah seorang sanak keluarga yang pernah aku datangi bersama tousan dan kaasan juga neechan di saat aku berusia sekitar 7 tahun...ingin sekali aku melihatnya, atau...sekedar mendenganya mengucapkan janji setia untuk seumur hidup bersama pasangannya.

Namun harapan kecil ku itu harus segera aku buang jauh-jauh saat kemarin malam neechan mendatangi kamarku yang senantiasa pengap ini, saat itu aku tengah termangu memikirkan gaun seperti apa yang akan aku kenakan di hari istimewa Neechan apakah aku akan terlihat cantik seperti Neechan, namun suaranya yang sdikit berat mengagetkanku dan membuyarkan semua lamunan ku.

"Hinata, kau tahu kan besok aku akan...menikah?"ucapnya tepat di depan ku, setidaknya menurut pendengaranku Neechan tengah berdiri di depan ku, dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu tinggalah di rumah dan jangan membuat ulah"jantungku mencelos mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Neechan, kenapa...kenapa Neechan tidak ingin aku hadir di acara pernikahannya apa aku aib yang begitu memalukan bagi Neechan.

"Kenapa?"tanya ku lirih, sekuat tenaga aku menahan air yang ingin menerobos keluar dari kedua mata ku yang tak brguna ini, bukankah seharusnya karena mata ini tak lagi berfungsi air mata pun juga tak dapat keluar dari sana...namun nyatanya air mata malah lebih sering terurai dari mata yang tak berguna ini.

"Aku tak ingin kau datang"ingin sekali aku mendengar sedikit saja nada penyesalan dari suaranya, namun yang tertangkap oleh pendengaranku hanyalah nada dingin yang acuh dan tak ada sekit pun sesal di sana. Akhirnya pertahanan ku pun hancur saat Neechan melangkah keluar dari kamar ku, air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan kini talah membasahi wajah ku dan semalaman itu pun aku habiskan untuk menangis dan merutuki nasib ku yang sial ini.

Saat ini pun lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa termangu di atas tempat tidur tak ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk membasuh wajah ku yang berasa lengket akibat percampuran antara air mata dan keringat, aku rasa sepertinya baru sekitar setengah jam aku terlelap dan telah di bangunkan oleh suara kicauan burung di luar kamar dan rasa lapar pun menyerang sistem pencernaan ku...memang sejak semalam aku belum menelan makanan sedikit pun namun aku juga tidak ingin beranjak ke ruang makan untuk mengambil sarapan yang pasti telah di siapkan Neechan seperti biasanya sebelum dia berangkat kerja.

"Neechan..."rintih ku pelan dan lagi-lagi aku menangis di pagi hari yang entah cerah atau mendung saat ini.

-:-

Aku terbangun dari tidur saat ku dengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar, aku menggeliat kecil dan segera mendudukkan diri ku. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah ku dan suara yang seseorang yang sejak kemarin selalu berada di fikiran ku, suara seseorang yang membuat ku menangis, suara seseorang yang tidak menginginkan ku, dan suara seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, kini suara itu tengan menegur ku dengan vocal yang terdengar sangat dingin yang aku rasa biarpun aku tidak pernah ke kutub utara akan sama dinginnya dengan keadaan di sana.

"Kenapa tidak makan?! Aku sudah bilang jangan membuat ulah kan, jadi kenapa seharian tidak makan?"tanya nya.

"Aku tidak lapar"Jawab ku pelan, selalu pelan...karena tidak pernah ada keberanian untuk bersuara lebih keras dari ini.

"Apa? Kau tidak lapar huh...? jangan merepotkan ku dan segera makan, besok kita akan pindah dari sini"suaranya meninggi dan terdengar marah, setelah meletakkan nampan di pangkuan ku Neechan keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit membanting pintu kamar. Sementara itu aku hanya bisa memakan makanan yang di bawakan nya dengan di iringi isakan kecil yang sesekali menyela kunyahan ku, terkadang aku heran kenapa aku tidak pernah tersedak saat makan karena isakan-isakan menjengkelkan ini.

-:-

Aku telah selesai dengan ritual mandi ku setelah membereskan barang-barang, karena seperti yang di katakan Neechan di malam sebelumnya hari ini kami akan pindah mungkin ke rumah suami Neechan. Aku belum pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan suami Neechan, apakah dia baik? Atau mungkin dia jahat? Tapi Aku rasa dia pasti baik karena dia mau menerima Neechan yang memiliki adik cacat seperti ku, adik yang selalu di anggap aib. Setelah berganti baju aku tetap tidak berani keluar kamar sebelum Neechan menyuruh ku untuk keluar karena itu memang sudah aturannya, aku di larang keluar tanpa komandonya yang bertugas sebagai letnan dari kehidupan ku.

Setelah Neechan menyuruh ku keluar dari kamar, aku pun keluar dengan menyeret koper bawaan ku yang tidak terlalu berat karena aku tidak mempunyai banyak barang pribadi yang bisa aku bawa. Aku rasa aku telah sampai di pintu depan saat sebuah suara yang sangat asing di telinga ku, suara bariton yang terkesan begitu berat menyapaku, suara seorang laki-laki, hanya sebuah kalimat singkat sebelum...aku rasa pemilik suara itu meraih koper yang aku bawa.

"Selamat pagi, biar aku bawakan koper mu"ucap suara itu, aku yakin itu pasti adalah suami Neechan karena setelah mengambil alih koper ku terdengar suara Neechan yang berteriak memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan sayang dan setelahnya suara asing itu menyahutnya dengan panggilan sayang pula. Aku merasa senang bahkan mungkin sangat senang karena ternyata suami Neechan tidak bersikap jahat kepada ku, setidaknya sikap baiklah yang aku tangkap saat pria itu...suami Neechan menyapa dan bersedia membawakan koper ku. Aku memasuki mobil dengan tangan meraba-raba sudah sangat lama setelah terakhir kali aku menaiki sebuah mobil, seingat ku setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut Tousan, Kaasan, dan penglihatan ku, aku tidak pernah lagi menaiki sebuah mobil lagi karena tahu lah letnan ku tidak mengizinkannya bagaimana mungkin boleh naik mobil bahkan keluar rumah untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar di teras rumah saja aku tidak di perbolehkan, selama 8 tahun terakhir ini aku menghabiskan hidup ku dengan berada di dalam kamar yang pengap dan sesekali berkeliling di dalam rumah untuk sekedar menghafalkan tata letak ruangan ataupun mengusir jenuh.

Akan tetapi hal yang tak pernah aku duga saat aku hendak menaiki mobil, ada sebuah tangan yang terasa sangat besar dan kokoh membantu menyangga tubuh ku yang kecil agar aku bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam mobil tanpa harus meraba-raba. Untuk sesaat aku merasa senang saat berfikkir 'apakah Neechan' tapi fikiran tersebut langsung sirna ketika aku rasakan sentuhan dari tangan yang membantuku itu sangat berbeda dengan Neechan ku, dan ternyata sekali lagi suami Neechan yang membantu ku, aku mengetahuinya saat suaranya yang berat terdengar di telinga ku.

"Aku bantu ya"ujarnya begitu dekat di samping telinga ku membuat ku...entah kenapa terasa sangat aneh, wajah ku memanas seakan-akan seluruh darah mengalir berkumpul di satu titik yaitu wajah.

"Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri" kali ini suara Neechan bersuara dengan nada yang salalu dia gunakan saat berbicara dengan ku yaitu 'dingin', semua perasaan senang yang sebelumnya aku rasakan lenyap begitu saja. Neechan terdengar tidak suka jika suami Neechan yah...kakak ipar ku membantu ku, apa Neechan tidak merasa senang karena suaminya mau bersikap baik kepada adiknya yang buta ini? Entahlah aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah Neechan masih menganggap ku adik.

"Sayang aku hanya ingin membantunya"ujar kakak ipar sembari memjauh dari ku, setelah menutup pintu mobil di sampingku.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat" kali ini nada suara Neechan terdengar lebih manis saat berbicara dengan kakak ipar.

Selama dalam mobil aku mendengarkan perbincangan antara Neechan dan kakak ipar yang sedang menentukan tempat mana yang akan menjadi tempat tujuan mereka berbulan madu, tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu mereka saat memadu kasih. Aku hanya diam menjadi pendengar yang baik yang suaranya sama sekali tidak di perlukan, seakan mendengar sebuah dongeng dari sepasang merpati yang asyik berkicau di bangku depan aku tertidur bagaikan seorang bayi bersandar pada kursi yang ada di jok belakang.

-:-

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku, aku tak lagi merasakan sandaran kursi yang menopang tubuh ku tetapi sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut serta sesuatu yang hangat tengah menutupi seluruh tubuh ku. Otak ku bereaksi dengan cepat aku sadar mungkin sekarang kami telah sampai di rumah baru dan kakak ipar yang menggendong ku ke...kamar? ya, aku rasa saat ini aku tengah berada di kamar baru ku aroma di sini terasa seperti aroma jeruk yang bercampur dengan aroma cat dinding, aku suka aroma baru ini tidak seperti aroma pengap dan menyesakkan di kamar lama ku.

Aroma ini sama dengan aroma saat pertama kali aku mendapatkan kamar tidur ku sendiri ketika berusia 7 tahun, lagi-lagi dulu ketika aku masih kecil aku suka sekali tidur bersama ke dua orang tua ku. Aku merajuk seharian karena Kaasan memaksa ku untuk tidur di kamar ku sendiri, aku tidak suka sendirian dan juga tempat yang gelap, aku selalu merasa bahwa ketika aku sendiri pasti kegelapan akan menyelimuti ku. Namun ketika aku mendapati sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang yang mulanya adalah tempat penyimpanan koleksi barang antik Tousan telah di sulap menjadi surga mini ku, dengan ranjang kecil di pusat ruangan yang di lapisi seprai berwarna biru muda dengan motif beruang kecil serta boneka kucing, kelinci, serta anjing kesukaan ku tertata rapi di kepala ranjang. Di sudut ruangan terdapar rak buku ber-cat merah jambu berisikan koleksi komik dan majalah anak-anak ku, tak lupa meja dan kursi belajar yang di letakkan tepat di samping rak buku serta satu set meja rias mini yang berada di sudut lain yang bersebelahan dengan lemari baju bercat indigo. Namun satu hal yang paling tidak pernah aku lupa dari suasana kamar ku pengharum ruangan beraroma jeruk, serta aroma cat yang belum lama di poleskan ke dinding kamar.

Sebuah memori yang tak pernah aku lupa hingga sekarang maupun nanti, kenangan ketika aku masih bisa melihat serta merasakan indahnya sebuah cahaya. Apakah suatu saat nati aku masih punya kesempatan untuk merasakannya kembali ? huh...bukankah tidak ada yang salah jika dalam keadaan ku yang menyedihkan ini aku mempunyai sedikit mimpi ?!

"Kau sudah bangun, makan malam sudah siap ! Sai ingin kau makan malam bersama kami, jadi jaga sikap mu dan jangan buat masalah"suara ini, suara yang senantiasa dingin ini menyadarkan ku atas lamunan masa lalu ku. Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya kakak keluar setelah menutup pintu kamar ku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kakak ipar mengizinkan aku untuk makan bersama di ruang makan. Kakak ipar baik hati yang akhirnya aku ketahui namanya "Sai".

-:-

Tangan ku meraba-raba di udara mencoba mencari jalan, sudah berulang kali aku menabrak tembok serta barang-barang lainnya saat menuju ruang makan. Aku belum tahu denah rumah baru ini jadi baginilah jadinya jika si buta yang tidak berguna ini harus mencari-cari sendiri lokasi ruang makan yang entah di mana, karena tentu saja kakak tidak akan pernah mau dengan senang hati menuntun ku ke ruang makan. Aku takut jika kakak marah karena telat menuju ruang makan, karena entah kenapa firasat ku mengataka bahwa aku berjalan menjauh dari tempat tujuan hingga kaki ku terkantuk sesuatu menyebabkan aku limbung dan hampir jatuh sampai sesuatu menahan ku tetap berada di udara tanpa harus membentur tanah.

"Apa kau ingin makan di halaman"

"eh?"suara ini...kakak ipar ku lagi-lagi menolong ku ketika aku hendak terjatuh, entah mengapa muncul perasaan aneh ketika sesuatu menyentuk pundak ku.

"Ayo, aku tunjukan di mana ruang makannya"kakak ipar menuntun ku ke arah dapur dengan langkah pelan, dia juga menjelaskan beberapa ruangan yang kami lewati saat menuju ruang makan. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang, karena sudah lama sekali sejak aku menjadi buta aku merasakan sikap baik dari seseorang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan menyusahkan, kenapa malah berkeliaran seenaknya" kakak ipar segera menurunkan tangannya yang berada di pundakku ketika kakak bersuara cukup keras untuk memarahi ku.

"Sayang, Ino kan belum tahu denah rumah ini jadi wajar kalau dia tersesat" aku rasa kakak ipar mencoba untuk membantu ku agar aku tidak kena marah oleh kakak.

"Huh...ya sudah cepat duduk" perintah neechan.

-:-

Setelah makan malam kakak ipar sekali lagi menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar baru ku, dan lagi-lagi aku merasa sangat senang biarpun aku tahu bahwa kakak tidak menyukainya. Entahlah ini adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan orang lain setelah sekian lama terkurung di dalam rumah dan kamar yang pengap, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia ku ketika mendapati bahwa orang pertama yang aku temui setelah sekian lama adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ketika sampai di dalam kamar aku kembali menghirup udara segar yang sudah begitu lama terlupakan oleh indra penciuman ku, dan entah mengapa ujung bibir ku tertarik ke atas membentuk sebias senyum.

-:-

Pagi pertama aku terbangun di kamar baru ku, aku rasa aku bangun terlalu siang karena aku merasakan matahari menyengat kulit ku cukup panas, ketika aku memutuskan untuk bangun seperti biasa tangan ku selalu reflek untuk berpegangan pada ujung meja namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati sesuatu di sana dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Hyo ra, ini kakak ipar...aku dan kakak mu sudah berangkat ke kantor, tadinya aku ingin membangunkan mu untuk sarapan bersama tapi ketika aku melihat mu tertidur pulas aku tidak tega membangunkan mu...aku rasa mungkin kau lelah, jadi kami berangkat tanpa membangunkan mu. Jadi Hyo ra jangan lupa sarapan ya, sarapan sudah tersedia di ruang makan kau ingat jalannya kan?!"aku tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibir ku ketika selesai mendengarkan rekaman suara kakak ipar ku, aku merasa benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan kakak ipar yang baik.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakan sarapan ku, aku mencoba menjelajahi seisi ruangan agar aku bisa menghafal semua denah nya di kaki dan tangan ku, dan ketika aku mengingat jalan yang aku lewati kala tersesat yang merupakan jalan menuju taman depan aku kembali mengulanginya, Mengingat memori yang terekam di telapak kaki telanjang ku.

Tangan kecil ku merasakan sebuah gagang pintu berbentuk bulat, ku putar secara perlahan dan aku menariknya secara hati-hati. Sejenak ku hentikan aktifitas ku, aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku perbuat karena selama ini neechan tidak pernah mengizinkan ku untuk keluar selangkah pun dari rumah. Namun...entah keberanian macam apa yang telah merasuki ku hingga akhirnya ku langkahkan kaki gemetarku melewati pintu, dan hal pertama yang dapat ku rasakan adalah...udara segar nan menyejukkan menyapa ku, aku merasakan rambutku sedikit berkibar olehnya. Tak urung membuat ku menampilkan seberkas senyum di bibir ku, akan tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu membasahi wajah ku entahlah...aku terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa menghirup kembali udara yang telah lama tak per menyapa dan ku sapa hingga membuat sang crystal kembali terurai dari mutiara kosong ini.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku semakin jauh, tangan ku tetap meraba-raba di udara seakan-akan tangan ku lah saat ini yang berperan sebagai penuntun jalan. Menghenttikan langkah ku di kala telapak ku merasakan sesuatu atau menghalangi jalan di depan ku, aku begitu terbawa suasana hingga akhirnya sebuah suara membawa ku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aaaaawwww...ugh..."suara erangan yang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat ku berada, suara itu terdengar berat bahkan lebih berat dari suara kakak ipar. Tubuh ku menegang aku takut, apakah ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam kawasan rumah, perampok, penjahat, penculik, pembunuh, atau orang-orang yang berniat buruk lainnya. Kaki ku terasa kaku dan berat untuk di langkahkan namun dengan sisa tenaga yang ada aku mencoba untuk menyuarakan diri.

"Si...siapa di-di sa-sana...?"tidak ada jawaban, suara rintihan tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Si-siapa...?" tanya ku lagi untuk memastikan keberadaan orang misterius tersebut, aku merasa lega ketika lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban mungkin suara tadi hanyalah halusinasi ku belaka, namun...tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat ke arah ku langkah itu semakin dekat dan hal itu membuat ku semakin takut. Dengan langkah kaku dan bergetar ku geser kaki ku perlahan dan...astaga betapa tidak beruntung si buta ni, kaki ku terantuk sesuatu dan membuat ku limbung tak elak aku pun terjerambab ke atas laantai keras siku ku pun menabrak sesuatu hingga membuatnya nyeri.

"Uuuugghh..." aku meringis kesakitan, hingga...

"Hey, kau bodoh ya tidak lihat kursi sebesar itu !?"suaraa itu siapa ? kenapa begitu dekat ? aku harus bagaimana ? siapa saja tolong aku, kakak...kakak ipar.

**Continous ...**

****Sekali lagi karena Ai masih baru tolong pendapat dari para reader dan senior sekalian, apa kah fic ni pantas untuk di lanjutkan atau tidak...  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMAU  
#bow 180'


End file.
